


Togetherness

by AnimeLover7



Series: Galavant Songs in Merlin [2]
Category: Galavant (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7/pseuds/AnimeLover7
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and Gwen sing Togetherness while on a hunt. Yes I said Gwen, don't look at me like that! She always goes on hunts.





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little more than just the Galavant song for this one. It's similar to the episode it's in.

"Were going on a hunt, ready the horses and pack." Arthur said suddenly while Merlin was cleaning up his room. 

"Right now? Isn't that too sudden? You have a meeting today." 

"Who cares? We have to go for the sake of plot." Arthur said nonchalantly.

"Plot?" Merlin asked.

Just then the door opened, conveniently distracting Merlin and Arthur from that topic. 

"I heard you're going on a hunt" Gwen said.

"He literally just told me that, how do you know?" Merlin asked confused.

"Women's intuition." She replied. "Anyway I want to come."

"Of course my dear Guinevere. You're always welcome to join us." Arthur said sweetly.

"What are you two talking about? She's never gone hunting with us." Merlin said bewildered.

"Of course she has Merlin, all the time, what are you on about?" Arthur gave him that 'My idiotic manservant is talking gibberish again, and I should probably just ignore him' look. 

Merlin was dumbfounded. He gave Arthur the 'My King is totally crazy and I don't know why I ever listen to him but there's no point in arguing because he's such a stubborn prat' look.

So Merlin just left the room.

"Is he okay? He was acting pretty strange, how could he just forget? I always go on hunts" Gwen said confidently.*

"He's clearly delusional but what else is new?" 

……………………...

Merlin was getting ready for the hunt while wondering what was going on with Gwen and Arthur. Maybe they were just playing a prank on him? No, he wouldn't put it past Arthur but he knew Gwen wouldn't do that. Maybe they were enchanted, but if so what would be the purpose? So far the only thing that's happened would be Gwen going on a hunt (and them both thoroughly annoying him) so why would someone want her to come? 

After Merlin was done packing they went off on their hunt.

Merlin was silent for a while deep in thought. "Are you two enchanted?" Merlin blurted out.

"No of course not" Gwen answered.

"We're just being controlled by the author, she's the boss around here." Arthur clarified. 

"Author? What are you talking about?" Merlin asked bemused. What on earth was going on? Was he the only sane one here? 

"We're going the rocky river route." Arthur stated suddenly, pointing in the direction he wanted to go. He gave no indication that he heard Merlin's question. 

"Isn't that area known for bandit attacks?" Merlin asked.

"Who cares I'm the motherfreaking King of Camelot!" Arthur shouts using a word that shouldn't exist yet. 

"What did you just say? Merlin asked completely flabbergasted.  
Now Arthur was making up words? "You're all bonkers, including this author." He didn't know why he had the urge to say that. He still had no idea what 'the author' even meant.

"I'm sure Arthur knows what he's talking about" Gwen commented. 

"I don't know about that, I have a very bad feeling about this" Merlin looked very skeptical.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin sighed. Arthur never listened to him. He's always been right in these situations, so why was he always ignored? You'd think after all this time the prat would learn that if Merlin thinks something will go wrong, it's guaranteed to go wrong.

"Let's not argue now, we were doing so well" Gwen said sweetly.

"Alright fine" Merlin said defeated.

They started to sing while heading in the direction Arthur told them to.

Arthur: We eat together  
Gwen: We drink together  
Merlin: We work in perfect sync together  
Arthur: We smile…  
Gwen: Frown…  
Merlin: Blink...  
All: Together completely

We walk together  
In time together  
Arthur: Can't help  
Gwen: Yelp  
Merlin: Kelp...  
All: But rhyme together  
Our voices chime together so neatly

And togetherness is what we do  
Together me and him and you  
Arthur: Like rock...  
Gwen: And scissors…  
Merlin: And paper

Arthur: And stuck together  
Gwen: All day together  
Merlin: We're in each other's way together  
Gwen: Our quirks are on display together  
Arthur: Or nearly.

All: But togetherness will see us through  
Merlin: Unless I kill the other two  
Arthur and Gwen: Or we kill him together

Merlin: But there's some things we don't share  
Like the way I've kind of, sort of, totally played him  
Oh, God, I betrayed him  
Arthur: And there's some things we don't share  
Like I'm kind of, sort of, always thinking about her  
Merlin: Or like how you both ignore me all of the—

Arthur and Gwen: Each day together's  
A chore together  
Gwen: A belching...  
Arthur: Nagging...  
Merlin: Bore...  
All: Together  
Arthur and Merlin: Then listening to her snore together

All: But together, though, is what we'll be  
For what feels like eternity  
Together...  
Arthur: Me...  
Gwen: And me...  
Merlin: And me...  
All: As one.  
Gwwn: As one!  
Merlin: As one!  
All: As-  
Arthur: Oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee! 

By the time the song was over they somehow traveled pretty far.

All of a sudden there were multiple swords being pointed at them.

"Bandits, great. If only someone had listened" Merlin glared at Arthur.

"Oh, Shut up Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "Oh, shut up Merlin" was a good place to end it but I also thought it was too short and there should be some more, so I'm writing another chapter about what happens after this. 
> 
> I mostly had Merlin replace Sid's lines, Arthur replace Galavant's and Gwen replace Isabella's but I felt it made more sense for Merlin to mention killing them first since I made him annoyed at Arthur and Gwen. I also had him replace Isabella's line about betrayal since it wouldn't make sense coming from Gwen but works with Merlin who's keeping his magic a secret.
> 
> *This was unintentional but both Arthur and Gwen insisting she's always gone on hunts when she really hadn't, reminds me of Isabella's amulet in season 2 of Galavant. She insists that she "has never taken it off" even though it was never there before. Galavant also insists she's always worn it, but there's a few characters that know it's never been there before. 
> 
> While I was writing this I tried to think of words that meant surprised/shocked or confused and came up with Bewildered, Bemused, Dumbfounded and Flabbergasted, so I made it a goal to use all of them. 
> 
> I broke the 4th wall a lot, I don't know if that is good or bad but I couldn't resist, and for some reason it was mostly Arthur.


End file.
